


The Dream That Always Was

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Prompt Fic, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack still wakes up crying. Posted to celebrate 1,000,000 AO3 fanworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream That Always Was

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt: Drama - Drabble(100 words) - Captain Jack Harkness - The Master - Dreaming - Sorrow - Food - Heat)

Jack’s eyes are wet when he awakens, even a decade later. A century. A millennium. The Year That Never Was is a dream he cannot stop dreaming.

Imagine what dreams are inspired in the mind of a madman when he learns his captive cannot die. Every day a new torment: freezing, burning, starvation, forcefeeding, pressing, stretching, blinding, deafening, smothering. . .

The Master had a particular affinity for Jack’s tears; layered on the physical torments were empty promises, cruelty, and seduction that brought a kind of madness, and—always—weeping.

His life is so long; eventually Jack forgets. But his dreams remember.


End file.
